


Good Morning

by CarnalCoast



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnalCoast/pseuds/CarnalCoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trials and tribulations of getting your fiancé out of bed, as told by Wallace and Steven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm glad this pairing is back. I might do more for it later, but I just really wanted this. Love this relationship.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Wallace started his morning within a warm and familiar embrace, something which he was eternally thankful for. In many ways Steven was similar to a rock—sturdy, unwavering, stubborn. Wallace could always count on him to be there in the morning, even on the days where he’d been out all night spelunking and couldn’t make it home in time to fall asleep with his fiancé. Steven’s presence grounded Wallace’s life in more ways than the former champion probably realized.

Even so, Wallace knew he couldn’t afford to spend all day cuddling, and reluctantly edged away from Steven’s hold. Sluggishly reaching out to the side table, he grabbed his obligatory bottle of water and took a few sips.

Because, contrary to Steven’s caffeine addiction, all Wallace needed to wake up in the morning was a drink of water. And as much as Steven sometimes teased him about his “obsession” with being hydrated, by now it was compulsory.

Sighing at the relief of feeling alert, he turned back to his lover and frowned when seeing Steven had turned away from him. Silently, he crept over on his knees and drooped his body over him, leaning down enough to look into his face.

“Steven... It’s morning...” He sang quietly to the other, who flickered his eyelids but did not much else. “ _Stevie...”_

At that, Steven groaned and turned his head to press it against the bed sheets, mumbling something incoherent. Wallace shook his shoulders lightly for a while, trying to get another response, but when the other insisted on playing dead he simply opted to wait and get ready for his day meanwhile.

Staying at Steven’s place was always confusing for Wallace when it came to his morning routine, since Steven’s bathroom was generally... unfavorable. For heaven’s sake, the man kept his rocks in there too, and while some of them on the counter looked artsy enough to appeal to Wallace, most were strewn about in a thoughtless fashion. Not to mention the mirror was covered in scratches of different colours for some reason. Steven had tried explaining it to him before—something about testing some property of the rocks—but Wallace honestly, deep in his heart, did not give a shit.

Luckily it didn’t take him too long to fix his hair and put on a decent outfit. When he returned to the bedroom, however, Steven was in the exact same position. With a sigh, Wallace strode to the appropriate side of the bed and prodded the sleeping man.

“Okay, I’ve let you sleep for a while longer. Now wake up!”

No response.

“ _Steven..._ ” Wallace groaned, pushing hard enough to turn Steven over and pinch his face lightly. He moaned loudly in pain, eyes shutting tighter before opening halfway in an exasperated expression. Soon after, though, they closed again in annoyance and his head turned away.

Sighing loudly at exhausting his easiest options, Wallace asked earnestly, “Want me to make you coffee?” This was all he could do, as he knew from experience that sex or pushing him onto the floor wouldn’t work.

After a few seconds there was a slight nod, and Wallace immediately left the room, muttering to himself, “This is what happens when you spend all night looking for your fucking _rocks_...”

Now, Wallace could’ve opted for instant, but since he rarely got to make coffee for Steven he felt like he should go all out and use the pot... Still, what type of grounds should he use? Steven had so many different brands! And it wasn’t as if he even knew how to work this contraption anyway... Nevertheless, it wasn’t in his nature to pick anything basic-looking, so he used a few scoops from a bag with some fancy foreign writing on it and let the machine do its thing... Whatever that was.

Hearing the sound of tiny footsteps, he looked down and saw a tiny Aron at his feet. Smiling, he kneeled down as it cried out feebly.

“Hello there, Abbi. Want to keep me company?”

Abbi cried out again, before running over to the front door and looking back at him imploringly.

“Oh? You want to go outside for a bit?” Wallace walked over when Abbi cried again in affirmation. “...Well, I suppose why not...” He opened the door and followed the excited Aron outside to presumably take a walk around Mossdeep. Luckily, Abbi was the only Pokémon Steven was keeping domestically at this time, but that didn’t mean she alone wasn’t a hassle to take care of. Wallace had to keep a special eye out to make sure she didn’t get herself hurt.

Unfortunately, by the time the duo returned, Wallace felt as if too much time had passed. He hurried over to the coffee pot, which looked as if it had finished brewing a long time ago. At least, the small red light was on. What did that mean? Wallace hadn’t a clue, but he did the best he could to pour a mug of it and carry it to the bedroom—no sugar or anything. He didn’t know how Steven could stand it. However, this brew didn’t smell as strong as they usually did to Wallace...

As expected, Steven was still in bed. Wallace walked over to him and prodded him in the side, making sure to keep the mug steady in his hand.

“Dear, I brought you some coffee,” He sang merrily, smiling at how Steven finally rose slightly and propped himself on an elbow to look.

“Mm?” He languidly took the mug and, pausing a little when it got close to his mouth, took a few sips before gulping down a few mouthfuls. Wallace sighed through his nose at how quickly the other drank.

“S-So... you like it? You’re awake?” He questioned, uncertain of how his first exertion with the coffee machine would play out.

Steven took a forebodingly long pause before looking up at his fiancé with a wavering smile. “Yeah... I’m awake... T-This...” He burst out into chuckles, earning a glare from Wallace.

“ _Steven_...”

“T-This tastes like shit, Wallace! Whatever did you... put in this...?” He breathed out through his laughter, Wallace lightly punching his side in frustration and whining.

“ _Steven_ , stop! It’s not like I knew how to work the thing anyway... You never taught me!” He was bright red, his excuses not really helping.

Steven was still laughing, and once he set the mug down on the side table, he said with a refreshed smile, “Ah... I love you, my dear. Thank you for the coffee.” Kissing his fiancé’s heated cheek, he finally rose out of bed and stretched, heading to the dresser. Wallace sat down on the bed with a scandalized look, conflicted with whether he found Steven annoying or adorable at the moment.

 

~~

 

On the days when Steven was able to get to sleep early, he had the best mornings. Waking up on his own was the best feeling—no alarms, in human form or otherwise, to forcefully rouse him. It was especially peaceful when he could spend the first few minutes—or in some selfish cases, an hour—with his arms around his future husband. Wallace was so tranquil when he slept, appearing just as graceful as when he’s awake—much different than Steven’s alleged sleeping habits. For a few moments all Steven could do was stare at his serene face, the turquoise hair framing it beautifully...

Oh, the many times he has compared that beauty to a stone.

Brushing his fringe out of his face and kissing the top of his head, Steven eventually dislodged Wallace’s grip from his body and managed to get out of the bed. Getting ready for the day was never a prolonged process for him: get dressed, make coffee, feed any Pokémon that might want feeding, watch some news... The essentials honestly took only 30-45 minutes tops, so when Steven was alert and ready for the day, he opted for going back to the bedroom and checking on Wallace.

To his surprise, his lover still hadn’t awakened, with most of his head even covered by blankets. Quietly, Steven crept to the bed and moved the blankets slightly, uncovering Wallace’s sleeping face.

“Wallace, are you still asleep? It’s morning...” He whispered, stroking his face lightly to try and get a reaction. Wallace moaned softly in recognition, but didn’t open his eyes. Steven sighed and sat himself on the bed, stroking the other’s hair.

“Are you feeling sick?” It usually wasn’t like Wallace to sleep in, so this provoked some worry from Steven. However, Wallace simply shook his head and burrowed deeper under the covers, mumbling something. Steven thought it through for a while—they had actually promised to meet up with Winona together today, and he wanted to give Wallace ample time to get ready...

Oh, of course. He mentally slapped himself for not thinking of it sooner and, with a small smirk, pulled the blankets over himself as well so he could reach Wallace. He sidled up next to him and wrapped his arms around his middle; Wallace, assuming they were going to cuddle some more, readily sunk into the embrace. Steven’s hand crept across his bare stomach rhythmically, and he sighed in appreciation.

After a few seconds, though, Steven’s grip intensified as he began tickling the other relentlessly. Wallace immediately struggled in his grip, laughter and loud gasps erupting from his mouth.

“Ah! Ahahaha...! Ah..! S-Steven, stop—Ahaha! Stop...!” Giggling nonstop, Wallace’s hands wrestled with Steven’s as the former champion managed to pin him down on his back.

“Awake now, hm?” Steven grinned, stopping his tickling for a while as he met Wallace’s drooping eyes.

“Mm... D-Don’t do that...” He mumbled out, still giggling a bit as his hands rose to rub at his eyes. “M’still tired...”

“Oh? Any way I can help with that?” Steven whispered suggestively, running his hands up and down Wallace’s sides. Wallace squirmed to avoid them.

“Mm...” Wallace pretended to think about it, but let out a gasp when Steven’s hand moved lower.

“Yes?” Steven leaned down to bite his ear, and Wallace laughed breathlessly at the sensations.

“Steven...” Said man started stroking him through his shorts, and Wallace wrapped his legs around his waist approvingly. “I... have no objections...”

Smiling, Steven kissed the side of his face before pressing their lips together, simultaneously reaching underneath Wallace’s shorts. His moans were swallowed by the other’s mouth, their tongues moving across one another. Steven’s hand pumped steadily, and the consistency made Wallace’s hips buck with a need for more.

“Mn... Steven...” Panting, Wallace rose his hands to grip Steven’s hair as their foreheads pressed together. Steven had the most beautiful eyes...

“Wallace,” He whispered, and there really wasn’t much else they needed to say. Steven’s other hand caressed any place it could reach, inducing more gasps whenever it stroked somewhere sensitive. Before long, Wallace’s face was turning redder and he began to look frustrated.

“Mm... _Steven..._!” He whined and looked up imploringly, but Steven simply smiled with hooded eyes.

“Mmhm?” He was clearly looking for more, and Wallace grit his teeth.

“M-More! Faster, you...”

“Yes? Faster what? You _must_ be more specific, my dear,” Steven intoned, suddenly halting his steady rhythm and raising his hand barely a few centimeters.

“Gh—You want me to... P-Put your hand back on my dick right now, Steven!” He whined forcefully; Steven chuckled and complied, now moving faster.

Wallace moaned appreciatively, digging his fingernails slightly into his lover’s back. “A-Ah... That’s it, Steven... Yes...!” His eyes closed tightly in pleasure, and Steven leaned back down to rest their faces near one another. He supposed he always loved watching Wallace’s face, but _especially_ when he was like this. It was amazing how red his cheeks could become.

“Mmn...!” Wallace’s grip tightened, and Steven made sure to pick up the pace.

“Come for me,” He whispered effortlessly into his ear, and Wallace was gasping loudly soon after, his body seeming to tense and relax sporadically. Steven thought it was beautiful.

Eventually, Wallace sighed and looked just as if he was going to drift off to sleep again. Steven took the time to wipe off his hand with a tissue before tilting the other’s head up and stroking his hair away from his face. Wallace opened his eyes.

“Oh... Mn, what about you...?” He mumbled, and Steven laughed.

“I’m quite alright. You may retaliate later if you feel the need to—right now, we’re about to leave to meet with Winona in an hour or two, remember? I think I’ve persuaded you enough to get up.”

“Hm... I suppose.” Wallace sat up and stretched, adjusting his shorts before getting out of bed. “I’ll... be taking a shower.” Pausing to hook his arms around Steven’s neck, he gave his fiancé a languid kiss and pulled away slowly. “Love you.”

“I love you too. Don’t slip in the shower,” He stated blandly, chuckling as Wallace’s face turned from seductive to pouting.

“That was _one_ time...” He mumbled, pulling away to pick out an outfit. “Hmph... I can assume you’ll save me if I do?”

“Of course, my dear.”

“Good... Don’t wait up.”


End file.
